2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frothan
Frothan is the owner of the Coffee and The Bean a successful coffee shop in New London. He was a Hunter for a long time but left after his wife and son were killed. He is friends with Vayarm Blackwinter who also works in the shop with him. Appearance: Frothan has the appearance of a good looking man. He is old but he wouldn't come across it if it wasn't for his untamed messy grey hair that is kept of his face by god knows what and his beard. He has no scars on his face and normally has either a neutral look or a friendly look on his face. He has a pair of kind orange coloured eyes. He seems well built and strong. Frothan usually wears a coffee brown shirt and tie, with a lighter brown pinstriped waist coat as seen in the picture. He usually wears this smartly with his sleeves rolled up showing his forearms. He wears a leather strap on his left wrist with some form of clock in it. When going out he tends to wear a coat long coat that goes down to his lower leg, scarf and gloves as seen in the picture to my right. That is how he usually wears it. Personality: Frothan has a nice personality, he treats everyone with respect and will never turn anyone away from his door without a very good reason. He is one of those people who wish to help people out in any way he can. He generally has a smile on his face and will talk in a polite friendly tone. A gentlemen at heart, chivalrous and noble. He is not easy to anger and very rarely shows that side of him. Frothan is naturally a pacifist he despises fighting and will try almost every method he can before falling to that. When he fights he will treat his opponent with respect they deserve never attacking when they're back is turned. However just because he doesn't do it, does not mean he will take kindly to such low acts. Frothan is a friendly person and will welcome you to the Coffee and The Bean with open arms. There is always room for one more. Abilities and Equipment: Qualified Doctor: Frothan is a qualified doctor and is fully capable of tending to people's injuries effectively and quickly. He doesn't tend to tell anyone this though and prefers his life of a coffee shop owner. Glasses: Frothan requires glasses when reading and performing certain tasks, other than that his eye sight is damn fine. Physical: Despite being in his early sixties Frothan appears strong and well built the years have been kind and he does not look older than early forties and move older. He can move gracefully and quickly when he wishes to. Combat: Frothan may not like combat but since he was a hunter he learnt how to fight, he is a specialist in guerrilla warfare. His preferred form of combat is hand to hand, he has a lot of forms and styles up his sleeve but over the years he developed a style of his own including bits from other forms. He is no stranger to a blade or gun, but he is no expert with them. He can handle himself if it comes to it. Recipe Book: Frothan has made a recipe book of the food and drinks he serves in his coffee house.